(-o-) PROJECT: STARDUST (-o-) Rogue Duo: An Amourshipping Story
by procrastinating pecan
Summary: "When one life meets another, something will be born." When Serena and Ash met one another, a connection was born. An unspoken link that bound the two together. Was it love, or hatred? Passion, or lust? Best not to rush to conclusions, they say. He said it was a zero percent chance of lust, and the others were vague and unconvincing.


**Teaser**

* * *

 **Giant Chasm [Unova]**

The blinding light of freedom illuminated the dark insides of the transport vehicle. The light felt so warm, so welcoming, so fake. The honey-blonde haired girl had never seen anything like it, but she knew it wasn't right.

 _Could be another test, just like that Bravo One team._

"Requesting reinforcements at sector 9A. Prisoner transport under atta-" **BOOM!**

Before the Magnemite could relay the message, Serena quickly armed an implosion grenade and threw it. The implosion grenade had made contact with the Magnemite and exploded, completely obliterating the metallic Pokemon. The sheer force of the explosion pushed Serena and the unconscious bodies of the Bravo One rescue team against the walls of the transport vehicle, all while the magnetic field contained the blast radius just enough to barely avoid Serena's nose.

As the explosion died down, Serena fell from the wall and landed on her ass. That seemed to bring Serena back to her senses.

 _Shit. This isn't a test._

After realising this, Serena made a bee-line for the door. The blinding light hurt against her skin, but she didn't care. Nothing was adding up, and it was terrifying her. As Serena neared the door, the light gradually got cooler and cooler.

The now-cold light was taking a toll on Serena's body. Their training uniform wasn't designed to keep the wearer warm, it was purely designed for mobility and maximum flexibility. That meant very thin layers and stretchy material. Being a woman, Serena's curves often stood out on the uniform. Against her will, her fellow male training partners often unconsciously stared at Serena and her 'assets', getting them killed during tests.

Her legs started to stiffen against the cold. Serena couldn't feel anything below her waist, numbness filling her legs and feet. She couldn't run for much longer, so she jumped into the light, begging fate that it wouldn't get her killed.

 **CLANK!**

A robot arm tightly held Serena's waist. Too exhausted to attempt to break from the robot's grasp, Serena tried to reach for her blaster. But before she could, the robot had thrown Serena down forcefully on the cold, rocky ground.

"Congratulations. You are being rescued. Please do not resist" spoke a monotonous voice.

* * *

" _What will you do when they catch you?"_

* * *

 **Icirrus [Unova]**

"The world… is coming undone."

 _No shit mate._ Serena thought. She didn't need to be told that. She already knew that. If she didn't, she wouldn't be here. Right now, she needed answers.

The roaring of the countless Plasma cargo shuttles carrying the shard fragments soon brought her mind back down to Earth, or Icirrus in this case. She had been too angry with AZ to notice the truth within his words, too angry at believing AZ had left her… too angry to understand the greater cause. _My world... is coming undone._

"Plasma flags… reign across the galaxy"

 _She already knew that too._

* * *

" _This is a rebellion, isn't it?"_

* * *

 **Sendoff [Sinnoh]**

Serena nervously turned her attention to the Lance. He was an intimidating old man with spiky red hair and gold threaded patterning embroidered onto his blue vest. All of that was covered with a multi-shade red cape, reminiscent of a vampire. This man emitted a red aura of suspicion and authority; oh, how it would suck to be on his shit-list.

"Can you be trusted without your shackles?" Lance impatiently spoke. It didn't seem he was willing to beat around the bush.

 _Damn, that was quick._

First sentence and already straight to the point; that didn't surprise her. Serena shot a death glare at Lance, blue eyes against red. She needed to get as much information as she could on the current situation, and Serena hoped giving him the silent treatment would be the best course of action.

"If you're not going to say anything we'll put you back where we found you."

 _Maybe that wasn't the best course of action._

Out of options, Serena conceded and withdrew her gaze. She faked a pout of annoyance and tried to change the topic of the conversation with a snark attempt.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

Lance did not seem fully satisfied with the pout and the response. He was an interrogator, this was his expertise. He could get anyone to say anything, so he shot back a look of superiority, but Serena didn't seem phased. He proceeded to start phase one of his interrogation procedure, but was interrupted as Diantha had approached the table. "We have a mission for you."

Lance seemed visibly annoyed at Diantha's interruption, but Serena was over-joyous on the inside. She glanced towards Ash, awaiting his approval. Ash barely nodded, too stunned at the girl in front of him to compose a sentence. With skepticism, Serena darted her eyes towards Diantha's, engaging in a stare. "Spill."

* * *

" _The power… we are dealing with here. Is. IMMEASURABLE!"_

* * *

 **Conference Room, Sendoff [Sinnoh]**

"A major weapons test is imminent. We need to know what it is, and how to destroy it."

 _This has nothing to do with me, I just want my freedom._

* * *

" _What will you do if they break you?"_

* * *

 **Landing Bay, Sendoff [Sinnoh]**

Seeing Serena in her broken state killed Ash on the inside.. She was being misled, right into the middle of the war zone. He didn't want her to get hurt, he wanted to help her, but he couldn't stray away from orders. He didn't want to be on Lance's shit-list.

But Ash could not resist. He finally found his motivation to fight, and he'd do anything for it. For her.

He slowly approached Serena from behind, his soft footsteps attracting her attention.

"If you're really doing this… I want to help." Ash nervously spoke.

Serena turns and stares at Ash with a loop of skepticism. Failing to find any malice in his words, she agreed. "Good" she spoke in a barely audible, almost seductive whisper. Little did she know that she just signed up for her life to be changed.

"…" Ash could only nod, too stunned at the tone of her whisper.

 _Good..._

* * *

" _I've been recruiting for the PLA for a long time."_

* * *

 **Plasma Shuttle SW-0608 [Extremespeed]**

Ash had been avoiding Serena since the incident. Why? Was he afraid of her? Was he afraid of that? The prospect that it could ruin what they have? Did they even have anything? Was the sex not enough to bring them closer? Was he not big enough?

Question after question plagued Ash's mind. He needed to get if off his chest, but he didn't know how. He decided to just play along and find an opportunity.

"Serena, I- " Ash started, but was cut off by Serena.

"Yes Ash?" she firmly responded, purposefully interrupting his flow of words. Serena knew exactly what he would ask, but she didn't know how to answer it. After all, they both had the same thought in their minds.

 _I don't want to lose you…_

* * *

" _Will you continue to fight?"_

* * *

 **Icirrus [Unova]**

"I fear nothing… all is… as the Aura wields it."

 _I was raised to fight._

 _I was destined to fight._

 _The Aura, will guide me._

* * *

" _I will not kill you."_

* * *

 **Icirrus [Unova]**

An emotionless robot towered over a handcuffed Serena, almost as if he was analysing her. She was frightened of what the robot was capable of. One wrong word and she was good as done.

"The captain says you are a friend." Serena did not expect a robot to be able to speak with such malice in its words. Serena shut her eyes tight and waited for the robot to deal the killing blow. There was no getting out of trouble this time.

The robot suddenly turned around and began to walk to Ash. "I will not kill you." It spoke with its back turned to Serena

 _Huh?_

Serena quickly opened her eyes and scanned the area for Ash, hoping for some sort of answer of reassurance that this wasn't all just a trick. Ash only smirked at her as he approached her.

The sound of her handcuffs being broken by Ash shook her out of it. "Oh… thanks." _Clueless._

Ash smirked at her.

 _That was adorable._

* * *

" _There is no hope!"_

* * *

 **Conference Room, Sendoff [Sinnoh]**

"This is our chance… to make a real difference." _The glass is half full._

"There is a ninety-seven-point six percent chance of failure!" _The glass is half empty._

"We lost our only chance. The PLA is finished!" _There is no glass at all._

 _Hold on._

"This is our **chance** … to make a real difference."

"There is a ninety-four-point six percent **chance** of failure!"

"We lost our only **chance** of victory. The PLA is finished!"

 _The chances… that was it._

"Are you willing to wager our chances of survival, all for a blind shot of hope?" Serena unleashed her ultimatum.

* * *

" _I'll be there for you... Ash said I had to."_

* * *

 **Unknown [Unknown]**

"Are you with me?" Serena nervously stuck her hand out, her face covered with a furious blush.

"…"

 _Silence… is deafening. It can kill one's confidence, it can drive one crazy, it can rattle one's nerve._

"…"

Ash's lips slowly curved into a smile as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "All the way."

* * *

 _"What will you become?"_

* * *

[A/N] Upload Date - 1/1/17

HAPPY NEW YEAR.


End file.
